New Shoes
by Mighty Lion
Summary: This was written for a challenge on tumblr and I decided to post it. Mush gets his pair of new shoes.


**A/N: I wrote this for a** **tumblr challenge, which was to write a future story for one of the characters. This is about Mush and finally getting his pair of new shoes with matching laces. Hope you like it :)**

**New Shoes**

It was 2 years after the strike, springtime and Mush Meyers was feeling good about today. He'd carefully been saving his money since the strike had ended, and had enough money to buy the boots he'd had his eye on for as long as he could remember. With some newfound confidence, he strolled down the street, taking in the sights and sound of 1901 New York.

Once he located the shoe store, Mush went inside and looked around for the pair he was searching for. The other people in the shop looked at Mush with pity or disgust, taking in his cutoff shorts, dirty undershirt, and boots that had holes in the bottom and heels. But Mush paid them no attention, he was too excited.

Finally, Mush found the boots he'd been wanting. They were black, shiny and polished, with some nice black laces. Eagerly, Mush checked the size and then compared them to his foot, making sure they'd fit. Then he took them up to the counter, ready to pay for them.

The cashier looked at Mush incredulously and said, "May I help you, sir?"

Mush grinned, unknowingly catching the eye of a small group of girls as they swooned over him, he answered, "Yes sir, I'd like to buy this pair of shoes."

The cashier snorted, "I doubt you have the money to buy these, why don't you just get out?"

But Mush still kept grinning as he said, "No, I have the money. I've been saving, you know. Took me 2 years but I finally have the right amount to pay for 'em. See?"

Mush took out the money from the small coin purse he kept and started counting it out. "1..2..4..5 dollars. See? I've got more than enough to pay for 'em."

The cashier counted the money himself, when he saw Mush was right, he smiled and said, "My apologies, sir. These shoes are $3.45, so you can keep a dollar for yourself."

Mush's grin grew at that, and he nodded before putting a dollar back into his pouch. The cashier handed Mush his change, then put the shoes in a box and wrapped it, before handing the package to Mush.

With a wave of goodbye and a cheerful, "Thank you mister." Mush walked out of the shop.

Once he got to the lodging house, Mush went up the stairs and went into the bunk room, where he found Kid Blink taking a nap. He went up to Blink and shook the sleeping teen's shoulder, muttering, "Blink..wake up man, com on."

Blink grumbled and opened his eye, and said around a yawn, "Mush? What're you doin' here? I thought you were working at your new job?"

Mush nodded and said, "I got the day off from Medda, they didn't need a stagehand tonight."

The other boy nodded and asked, "So what brings you around these parts huh?"

"I gotcha something!"

"What? You got me..something?"

Mush grinned, "Yeah! Come on, open it!" while setting the parcel next to Blink, who sat up slowly.

"What is it, Mush?" Blink asked slowly.

"Ah, just open it, you'll see." Blink started to undo the wrapping, then opened the box and gasped at what lay inside. He closed the lid and said, "Mush, why'd you do this?"

Mush shrugged, "You didn't think I was gonna forget about your birthday huh? I saved up to buy 'em for you. We're the same shoe size, so I always let on that I was gonna get them for myself."

Blink smiled and said, "You didn't have to do this for me, Mush. It's too much."

"But I wanted to. And I already bought 'em for you, and there's even a note at the bottom of the box, read it."

Kid Blink reached down past the shoes and felt a piece of paper lying at the bottom. He pulled it out and read the messy scrawl. 'To Blink, From Mush. Happy Birthday.'

Mush smiled at the look on Blink's face as he read the note, and asked, "So you like the shoes?"

Blink answered Mush's question with a kiss on the cheek and said, "Yeah Mush, I really do. Thank you."

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
